Closet (Edited)
by mewlingquimlover
Summary: It's their first kiss but Grant let her go before he makes it another first for them. He needs her and she needs him. There is nothing else but just them and their moment. A moment in some dirty closet.


**Authors Note: the closet scene edited **

* * *

It's not a good idea but I can't stop him.

_I don't want too. _

His lips touch mine again, they are rough and demanding. Pulling apart my mouth and drowning my tongue next to his. His hands are no kinder, rutting against my hips and walking me into the metal wire shelving.

It moves slightly and I freeze, scared of someone hearing a few items hitting the floor. Grant isn't stopping though; he is deft to it all.

His lips crush mine, his hollow mouth sucking the air from my lungs, it's suffocating and I need to breathe. My hands palm his chest, the vest, the metal and plastic lacing it pinches my skin as I try to push him back. He bites my bottom lip and I seize the second to inhale fresh air. He sinks his mouth back against mine before I can say his name.

I keep my lips sealed closed, sucking in air through my nose while my body flutters in the heat he is wrapping me in and the fear my heart is fighting against. His warm tongue sweeps across my lips, his hand trails up my back. Those warm gun fingers twist into my hair, yanking on it, forcing me to open my mouth back up to him.

He dives back in and the kiss is just as needy but this time I give in and fight him back. My fingers running up to his neck, digging into his exposed skin and he tenses up. His neck tightens and he pulls back from my lips. His nostrils flair and his eyes are glazed over.

They look wet and it breaks me.

His hands find a new target, working quickly at my pants, shoving them down past my hips. He dominates me and twists me around. I hear his pants being undone and a knowing sensation runs up my body. My hands grab hold onto the shelves and his cup my breast through the my top clothing. They are not gentle and squeeze hard, fingers clipping my nipples as best they can through my wardrobe.

I feel of his warm erection presses into my ass, the tip weeping already. My mind scrambles at the notion of what is happening it's on full blast inside my head. And all I can think is did he do this with May?

"Am I just another May?" I ask, choking on a whispered voice.

"No.. more than her." He grunts back, his fingers latch onto my hips and pulls my back side out and I can barely grip the shelving now as I'm completely bent over and exposed to him. My pants fall to my ankles and I wiggle one foot out of my shoe and pants leg. He pushes me forwarded. My face rests against the metal shelve and my hands find the back of it to hold on as one of his hands finds my free leg. His large hand lifts it up high, the bend of my leg enveloping his fingers as they wrap into the meat of my inner thigh.

I can feel the press of his cock and brush of his finger tips as he finds my wanting, wet, opening. He doesn't waste time and I bit my arm as he shoves himself inside me. He fills me, stretches me and pulses inside me.

His thrust is harsh, forcefully as my body is rocked by his. He is hitting nerves inside me and it makes me breathe like a wanting whore. It's amazing.

_It's wrong. _

He isn't slowing down, his rhythm is erratic and it takes everything in me to grip the shelves tightly as I can to keep it from moving too much.

My body presses back against his thrust, taking every inch of him, begging him to move faster, harder, without the words leaving my mouth. I need this. He needs this.

My body tightens and it's so close, I can feel it in the pit of my stomach that buddle of nerves inside me nearing their climax as he fucks me with no purpose other than to feel me and let go. I envision what I would be like if his hand would just help me along, to have them creating friction against my clit.

And once again I'm biting my arm as I let go and he starts to stutter his hips, no longer pounding into me but bruising my hip and leg as he stays still, spilling himself inside me with no remorse.

And just as quickly he pulls away from me.

I hear him rustling with his pants.

I catch my breath and bring my body upright. I look down and see the warm white liquid sliding down my inner thigh but before I can do anything he is lifting my foot and sliding my pants back up. I feel cheap and dirty.

I turn around to face him and my heart swells.

"I didn't want this. .. not like this. I just … I just needed you.." He tells me, his voice wavering as he whispers to me. His hand reaching for my face as he cups my chin, tears roll down his face and it's beautiful.

To see him cry.

"It doesn't matter. We have a mission to complete." I reply back.

"Lock the door Skye."

One last chaste kiss and he is out the door.


End file.
